The present invention relates to methods and systems for subsea energy extraction. In particular, the present invention relates to a hydraulic signature tester for assessment and monitoring of pressure systems.
Various mechanisms have been employed to prevent failure of subsea components due in part to maintenance being performed normally on a time related basis rather than a condition based scenario. This not only adds needless costs, it also opens the system up for infant mortality of critical equipment due to needless repairs.
Thus there exists a need for an apparatus that is capable of dynamically measuring fluid flow anomalies via pressure and time constraints during normal maintenance checks to fully analyze the condition of the equipment to determine if a repair is required. After repairs, the system of a preferred embodiment of the invention is used not only to confirm the quality of the repair, but also provide a new birth certificate for the repaired equipment to be used as a base line for future tests. In the case of new equipment, analysis with this system would be the initial birth certificate.